


You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly

by gothamnight



Series: Red Week Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Read the other fic first 😬, Red String of Fate, damian is WHIPPED, they're babies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamnight/pseuds/gothamnight
Summary: Damian never wanted a soulmate. Until he met Colin.





	You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly

**Author's Note:**

> The title name is from Jonas Brothers Sucker. It is a damicolin song now

Damian’s benched and watched the security cameras. With disgust, he saw his father and Catwoman together. There’s that little red string between them that showed itself even through the cameras, bright enough even in the dark for Damian to see.

He clicked his tongue as he watched Selina run away and let herself fall off the building. She knew Damian’s father will always catch him and he did. Ran to her like nothing else in the world mattered and caught her. Damian scrunched his nose when he saw Selina smiling and cupping his father’s face to kiss him.

"They should cut it already," Damian said to no one in particular. He knew his father won’t break the string he had with Selina even if he won’t say it out loud. It was pathetic to see his father like this and Damian hated it.

Soulmates as a concept were ridiculous but in their line of work, it was worse. It’s— it’s a distraction and an unnecessary problem that linked them.

Damian hoped he won’t meet his until he’s much older.

 

* * *

 

"The night is quiet," Dick said. They’re both on top of a building, looking down on the streets of Gotham.

Damian clicked his tongue. "It means crime just hides better."

Dick looked up and smiled at him. "It’s late already. We could call it a night. Watch a movie. It’s the weekend!"

Damian wanted to say something when there’s a tug on his finger.

"Robin?" Damian stared on his hand and Dick immediately realized what was going on. "It’s your string! Damian, is there a tug on your finger?"

"No." Yes.

"I’m so excited! Let’s follow it!"

"Nightwing, I do not need your assistance. Leave now."

"Come on, is it a harsh tug?"

There were two kinds of tugs, those that basically pulled you to your soulmate like a strong force and those that were just quietly pulling you to someone. The first one was more common and before Damian could answer, the string pulled him so hard, Damian almost tripped.

"I’ll follow you! I want to know who your soulmate is!"

Damian clicked his tongue. "Don’t bother. They will only last a week," he said and shot his grappling gun to the next building. Nightwing laughed.

"Don’t be so pessimistic!"

* * *

 

 

"Robin? You’re my soulmate?"

Damian blinked. There had to be a mistake. He stared down at his hand with the red string that was tied around his ring finger and followed the string to… the man standing in front of him. He was huge and about twice as wide as Damian, with a ridiculous hat and coat around his frame.

"Not if I can say anything about this," Dick shouted. "Get away from him! He’s only twelve!" He got in front of Damian between the two.

The man held up his hands. "No, I’m—"

"This should be _illegal._ This is sick," Dick said. "Robin, I’m so sorry."

"Nightwing, step aside. It’s just a week." Damian walked over to the stranger. He must be at least ten years if not twenty years older than him— he couldn’t exactly tell.

"That’s not it! I’m not an adult!" The man suddenly changed and there’s— a pool of clothes. Instead of that huge man, there was a small boy about Damian’s age standing in front of them. The coat basically swallowed the boy whole, dripping to the ground like a ballgown. The boy smiled at Damian widely. "Hi. I’m Colin."

Damian tried not to show the surprise on his face. "Explain yourself."

"I, uh… I can change my appearance like that. I call myself Abuse." Colin scratched the back of his neck and shrugged.

He’s sweet. Pale skin, red hair, and brown eyes. A very cute button nose with a wide mouth, a few freckles on his cheeks. Colin offered Damian a soft smile and it was like he was lighting up the whole alley with it. He was… really cute.

"I’m Damian Wayne."

"Damian!" Dick shouted. "You’re just going to give away your name?"

Damian turned around to Dick. "We’re soulmates," he said. "He was going to know my name sooner or later."

 

* * *

 

 

Damian had to listen to a lecture from his father. Colin’s standing outside, not too far away and Damian didn’t like that they’re not together. Even if they weren’t even thirty feet apart, it still bothered him.

"Father," he said after he was done with his lecture, "you can’t tell me anything. You are still bonded with Kyle."

His father narrows his eyes. "Damian, that was different."

"How is that different?" Damian raised his eyebrows. "I know from Pennyworth that you two spent your first Red Week together out of costume immediately. She knew from the beginning too you were Bruce Wayne."

"We’re adults. You’re a child."

Damian clicked his tongue. "Tt. You know me better, father. I am not a child, I am more mature than most people in my peer group. Besides, at least Colin is not a _criminal._ "

Bruce sighed and slumped down his chair. "I need to call his orphanage. He will stay here."

"Very well. Is this conversation finished?" Damian was about to get up.

"One last thing, Damian. Why are you so attached to him? You hated the concept of soulmates before."

Damian looked down on his string and how it lead outwards the door where Colin was. He had actually no idea. He was never someone who acted out on his emotions unless those emotions were anger and jealousy. But this… this was a new emotion to Damian. He didn’t like to admit that he didn’t know why. There was no way Damian would tell his father he just felt that it was right, that for the first time it was like something _clicked_ in Damian realizing that yes, he was supposed to be here with _him_.

"That is for me to know," he said before walking out of the room.

Colin’s standing against the wall and when he saw Damian walking out, his entire face lit up. Damian didn’t understand how this boy was so happy to see him even though they barely knew each other.

"And how did it go?"

"You’re staying here and my father is informing your orphanage," Damian explained. "I will tell Pennyworth to prepare a room for you."

Colin chuckled. It was a nice sound, Damian thought. "We can’t sleep in different rooms, we’re in Red Week, remember?"

"Right." Damian cleared his throat. "I know there is one room in the right wing with two beds."

"Cool. I still can’t believe I’m in the Wayne Manor." Colin looked around his eyes lighting up. To Damian, it looked like they sparkled. He had never really cared for the manor before but the way Colin looked at it made Damian want to see it from his eyes. "It’s so _huge_."

"It is late now," Damian said. "I can show you around tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Of course. You will be living here after all."

Colin looked like he was about to hug Damian but held himself back. "Thank you," he said. "For being so nice to me."

"Tt. Of course, I am. You’re my soulmate and you’re…" _way better than I imagined_ , "adequate."

"Adequate," Colin repeated, teasing. "You speak like an old man, Damian." He boxed Damian lightly on his shoulder.

Yes, he was more than just 'adequate'.

 

 

* * *

 

They were by far the youngest pair around. They’ve only seen another pair that was about their age so far, two girls who had been standing awkwardly around next to each other while their parents accompanied them. At least Bruce had left them alone.

Dick, on the other hand, wanted to go with them but Damian had convinced him not to do so because he wanted to be alone with Colin. That was true but he also just didn’t want Dick to embarrass him and coo about how _adorable_ they were— he did that enough already whenever he dropped by the manor for dinner which he did every day now as opposed to once a week.

"There’s so much I want to do!" Colin cries out, reading a pamphlet they’ve been handed when they entered the district. A district solely centered around Red Week and making soulmates get to know each other better. As far as Damian knew, there were only places like these in big cities. A lot of people from far away drove here for them which was stupid but Colin really wanted to go so he couldn’t say no.

"Let me see." Damian took the pamphlet. "Most of them are ridiculous."

"No, they’re not."

"They’re all childish. I can’t believe adults really do these things."

"Yeah, Red Week allows them to be childish for a week. Besides, Dami, we _are_ children." If anyone else called him 'Dami', Damian would’ve made a face but he didn’t mind with Colin.

He sighed. "Fine. But I’m _not_ going to do anything humiliating and childish."

"Ever played Twister?"

"What is that?"

"We’re totally doing that!" Colin smiled brightly and ran off, pulling Damian with him along their string.

* * *

 

 

After playing a ridiculous game of Twister (which Damian won of course), going to a face painting class (after which Damian looked ridiculous because Wilkes really had no talent when it came to painting and he swore to wash it off before they went home), singing karaoke (Damian didn’t sing but he liked watching Colin sing), and a round at the roller skating rink, they were both exhausted and fell on the bed.

"Today was fun, wasn’t it?" Colin asked.

Damian smiled. "Yes, it was."

"You know, I’m glad you’re my soulmate." Colin turned his body so he was facing Damian. Meanwhile, Damian was still looking up at the ceiling. His throat felt dry when he said the next word.

"Why?"

"I was worried at first. I mean you’re Robin and you’re Damian Wayne!" Damian turned to look at Colin, watch how his red hair was falling on his face and really needed a hair cut or how he had a tooth missing that hasn’t regrown yet. "And then you told me all the crazy stuff on how you grew up. With your mom and the League of Assassins. You’re so different from me."

"What changed your mind then?"

"Today. I mean, you’re just like me right?"

"No, I’m nothing like you."

"Hey!" Colin laughed. "I mean, you’re a child still. Even if you deny it." Damian was about to protest but Colin held up his hand. "Nope, no protesting."

"But—"

"You know I’m right."

Damian rolled his eyes but he laughed. "I am glad you are my soulmate too."

"What will happen after Red Week?" Colin asked.

"Maybe my father can take you out of the orphanage and you can live here," Damian said. "He won’t adopt you, I wouldn’t want to be related to you. But I am sure the legal issues can be solved easily and will be able to stay here."

"You mean that?"

"Of course. I wouldn’t want my soulmate to live in an orphanage."

"Hey, it’s not that bad there. The nuns— they’re nice."

Damian clicked his tongue. "I still wouldn’t want that. I’d want you here with me."

Colin chuckled softly. "Yeah, I still got something to say to that."

"You don’t want to live here?" Damian’s eyes met Colin’s.

"No… I like it here, really. You, Alfred, Dick— and even your dad are really nice to me. Even if he’s really scary sometimes. But… I don’t know yet. It’s all happening too fast," Colin said quietly. "But you won’t break the string?"

"No, of course not. Do you want to?"

Colin shook his head quickly. "No. Never."

Damian smiled. "Then that is settled. As for the other things, we will have to discuss that later."

"Right, old man." Colin rolled his eyes. "You really wanna go out, right? As Robin?"

It was the most unfortunate thing about Red Week, the fact that Damian was benched as Robin. At least it wasn’t as bad as the other times before because now he had Colin at his side. "Do you not?"

"I didn’t run around as Abuse often anyway," Colin said and then yawned.

"You’re tired. You should sleep."

"Am not tired," Colin replied but he was slurring his words. Damian’s lips curled into a soft smile, one that he didn’t let anyone else see except his pets.

"Good night, Dami."

"Good night, Colin."

 

* * *

 

Colin shifted back from Abuse to his smaller self, letting the coat swallow him whole. Damian had offered him to make a new costume for him, a superhero costume like he deserved to wear but Colin had said he liked it like this. Reminded him of how he started out as Abuse.

"What got you in such a bad mode?" Colin asked. He disappeared behind a dumpster where he put his clothes in a backpack and was currently changing. Damian was waiting for him a little far away from him and looked at the night sky.

"It is Drake," Damian replied.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"We can’t be seen together when I’m still Robin."

Colin hummed. "Then change. I have some extra clothes here." He threw Damian some clothes and Damian caught them in the air. He grunted. He wasn’t too much of a fan of wearing Colin’s clothes. A year ago when they met for the first time, they’ve been around the same height but Colin got taller now.

"Fine."

He changed and the pants were a little bit too long but Damian didn’t bother to roll them up.

"What happened?"

"He was at the manor today," Damian explained and put his Robin suit in Colin’s backpack. "Him and Todd."

"Oh, right! They bonded recently. How are they? How is Red Week doing for them?"

Damian scoffed. "They’re imbeciles and really fit each other."

"Damian…"

"Drake made an inappropriate comment," Damian said and slung the backpack over his shoulder, "about soulmates and my mother."

Colin stepped closer to him and took Damian’s hand. "I’m sure you provoked him."

Damian glared at him. "As my soulmate, you should be on my side."

"As your _boyfriend,_ I have the privilege to call you out on your bullshit," Colin said with a smile. "But that was shitty of him. He shouldn’t have."

"He’s just jealous of us," Damian said and squeezed Colin’s hand. "Because they do not have the bond we have."

Colin blushed. "Shut up. Not everyone’s jealous of us."

They should be, Damian thought. Everyone should want what they had. He was sure everyone secretly wished for it too. "Their bond is wasted on them."

"It’s late, I have to go back to the orphanage before they notice I’m out of bed."

Damian wished he could go on patrol with Colin more often. He had offered to let Colin live with them but he had declined.

"My mother asked about you," Damian said. "She’d like to meet you soon again."

"Your mom’s scary," Colin said. "The last time she met me she made me _fight_ you and then said I’m an adequate partner. Of course, I lost so I don’t even know what was the point."

"She was right," Damian countered. "You are a fitting partner for me."

Colin sighed. "I know she just cares. I guess I— I’d be happy to meet her again."

"You do not have to if you don’t want to, beloved."

Colin laughed. "You don’t have to call me 'beloved' either."

Damian shrugged. "I like doing it."

"Fine, you know I don’t mind as long as you’re happy." Colin smiled and leaned over to kiss Damian. "I’m tired. We’ll meet each other in school tomorrow, okay?"

Damian grunted. He didn’t like to go to school, he knew everything already. Not even the thought of seeing Colin there motivated him enough when he’d meet him after school anyway. "Fine."

"Say hello to your mom from me. And please tell her to stop sending me gifts in forms of swords."

"What’s wrong with them?"

"What’s _wrong_ with them? I can’t keep them in the orphanage!"

"You do still have the knife she sent you hidden under your pillow, right?"

Colin rolled his eyes and smiled. "Of course. Good night." He let Damian’s hand go but Damian stepped closer and kissed him one last time, longer than the other kiss from before. Colin kissed him back eagerly and when they parted, he was smiling brightly.

"Stop being so rude to Tim and Jason," he said. "Red Week is rough for most people."

"It wasn’t for us."

"Not everyone is like us. I really gotta go! Bye! Love you!" Colin shouted and ran off.

He was right. Not everyone was like them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The last scene is set after the Jaytim fic chapter 3


End file.
